Getting Together
by CMW2
Summary: Garcia takes the team out clubbing and during the outing, JJ and Hotch finally clear up some misunderstandings and open the door for a new bond between them;Rated for language,dark humor and spice; 31st in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: I have been on a total JJ/Hotch attack lately. Probably because I heard about what TPTB are trying to do to the cast or more than likely because of all the reruns I've been watching on Ion, A&E, and CBS on Wednesdays. I don't know. Anyway, I've always wanted to write a fic like this but I needed the right team and not-couple to do it with.**

**Basically, Garcia's forcing everyone to go clubbing with her (she's Garcia, she can do it) because of all the misery that they've all been through lately (this is set after season 5 but I'm not mentioning the Finale because I want to see what happens next before tackling it so if you know what happens next, please, please, **_**please**_** don't tell me!) and during the outing, Hotch and a newly single mom JJ (I can't **_**stand**_** Will but I adore Henry so he exists) come to an understanding… a very long overdue understanding, in my humble opinion.**

**This is a CMW2 story so you all know the deal: dark somewhat crude humor, sweet shipper moments and hot tender sex towards the end. This is a pretty long oneshot but if the response is positive, I may continue it or do companion pieces ala my **_**CSI: NY**_** stuff.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Okay, here are the rules: No last names, no exceptions. No talking about work and someone's got to stay sober enough to call for cabs...oh and the main mission tonight, if you choose to accept it, is to get Spencer and Emily laid because they need it _**real**_ bad…", Penelope Garcia announced cheerfully away from David Rossi's house.

"**Hey!"** Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss both protested in indignant unison, causing a small smile to cross his face as he sat in the front seat of the SUV.

Normally, Aaron Hotchner was not one for clubbing. He usually preferred to stay in or occasionally go and get a beer at the pub down the street from his apartment. But, life conspired against him this week. Jess had taken Jack for the 4 day weekend, urging him to go "do something fun" and Garcia had flounced into the conference room and laid down the law that Friday morning, giving him (and the rest of the team) no choice but to do her bidding…

"_Now, __**look!**__ This year has sucked like a Dyson and I'm sick of the only times that all of us can get together involve hospitals or UnSubs or other terrible and painful things! So tonight, I am going out clubbing and all, and I do mean _**all, **_of__ you are coming with me! Don't back sass me! I'm not kidding! I will find and make the most humiliating photo of you into the new company screensaver if you don't show up! Any questions? Good. I'll pick you guys up between 7 and 8…and wear something causal."_

Then, off she had gone, leaving them all shocked, amused, confused, and resigned.

Not wanting everyone in Quantico to see him in leather breeches and a mullet (oh, the things he had done for love), Hotch had swallowed all protest and dug out a pair of black jeans to go with an ancient Pink Floyd shirt and even older black canvas sneakers he had found during Spring Cleaning. The grey zip up hoodie he favored during cold weather cases was the only reason Garcia had recognized him when she pulled up.

That hadn't stopped her jaw from hitting the ground, though.

"Who are we picking up next, Baby Girl?" Derek Morgan asked as he playfully nuzzled at the back of her neck at a stoplight, looking every bit like a devoted boyfriend.

As far as Hotch knew, Garcia and Lynch were still dating but they had hit a horrible rough patch since the Alaska case and were "taking a break". It was probably (no _**probably**_ about it) because she had started letting Morgan back into her heart and Lynch was rightfully threatened. While he was a competent tech, Lynch lacked in just about every other area, including the bedroom.

How did _**he**_, of all people, know that?

Well, it was amazing at what gossip one could hear while feigning slumber on the jet.

Hotch (and everyone else, for that matter) really didn't understand why Garcia was still with him but if he had to guess, it was because she thought the one she wanted (Morgan) didn't want her back.

Uh…_**wrong.**_ Hotch wouldn't say anything just yet, though. It was better to let people figure things out on their own…

"Jayje.", she giggled as she shooed him off. "Will took Henry to see his parents so she's free this weekend."

"She didn't get back with him, did she?" Prentiss asked, making Hotch turn to look at her curiously.

"Wait…JJ and Will broke up?" he inquired.

Why did that news make his heart beat faster and his palms sweat? And why was he just _**now**_ hearing about this? Judging by the uncomfortable looks of guilt on their faces, everyone else had known for a while…

_**See what happens when you refuse to have a healthy social life? You miss important information like the fact that the woman you've quietly obsessed over for **_**years**_** is no longer off the market…**_

Sometimes, Hotch just wanted to rip the acerbic voice of his subconscious out of his head and throw it in a dumpster.

"Mm-hm. It was after we got back from Alaska and…well, she found some other woman climbing his Mt. McKinley." David Rossi clarified quietly.

"She kicked him out shortly afterwards." Reid added on with a hint of pride.

"He's trying to get back with her, using Henry as a trump card." Morgan picked up with a disgusted shake of his head.

"But, she's not biting and she's filing for full custody like a good girl and it's yet another reason why I came up with this jaunt. People tend to do stupid things when they feel rejected and unloved so we're going to give her a friendly reminder that she's got people who love her and need her and don't want her to be hurt anymore by a cheating Louisiana D-Bag." Garcia finished as she pulled up and started goose honking like mad.

The large green front door opened and Hotch felt his mouth go bone dry as she made her way to the car. She had on a skin tight black graphic tee with a large airbrushed pink rose on the right side, black jeans with pink detail, and black sneakers like his. Her cornsilk mane was loose and wild and her body language screamed "pissed and ready to party: join me or get out of my way." When she met his gaze in the windshield, he could feel the long suppressed feelings he had for this woman rush to the surface like a geyser.

It was a well known fact that Hotchners had a weakness for blondes.

It was a less known fact that the only blonde that Aaron wanted was this one and now was his chance. He had always been interested in her but he had been married and then before he could say anything, she had met LaMontagne. But, she was single now and he _**wanted**_ her.

Hopefully by the end of the night, he would have the boldness needed to let her know.

_**/**_

She wasn't blind to how Hotch…_**Aaron**_ kept looking at her as she did tequila shots with Morgan after her long time on the dance floor with Garcia. He looked at her with concern but with something deeper, something primal…her eyes scanned through the smoky club, searching for their companions.

Reid and Emily had disappeared into the crowd and Rossi had found a nubile redhead to play darts with. Well, _**she**_ was playing. _**He**_ was getting his ass handed to him…

She downed another shot and started shelling peanuts, lost in her thoughts.

JJ had been absolutely devastated at the sight of Will underneath some slut but the devastation also came with seething rage. See, while he had been getting his rocks off, Henry had been in his room with a pillow over his head, crying at the ruckus. That's how she figured it out. He had whimpered that "Daddy had the mean lady over _**again**_" and she had gone ballistic.

It had been darkly satisfying to chase the woman (a prostitute on tap) out of the house with the threat of FBI arrest and she had literally kicked Will out on his ass, throwing his clothes and all of his throwable (and few not so) possessions out of the bedroom window onto the lawn.

She remembered calling everyone but Hotch and swearing them all to silence. She didn't want him to know. She didn't want his pity and she certainly didn't want to hear an "I told you so." None of the team had really trusted or liked Will but Hotch had been the most silent. With him, that was worse than yelling.

Besides, she felt so stupid. She would never ever regret having Henry but she did regret letting the relationship get so deep so fast. It had been a fling but it had snowballed into a relationship. Don't get her wrong, she had loved Will but not as deeply as she felt she should have. There had been arguments over that and her job. If she loved him, she'd leave and do something safer. If she loved him, she wouldn't be so close (or "chummy") with the guys on the team, especially Hotch. And if she had loved him "like a woman was supposed to", he wouldn't have cheated in the first place.

Logically, she knew that it was crap but it was _**her**_ crap to deal with, not Hotch's.

She didn't want to be less in his eyes. Although, the pity from the others wasn't exactly ideal…

"Hey, Jayje…there's a guy at the bar giving you the _**eye**_…" Garcia singsonged with a light nudge.

"Point him out and I'll give him the _**finger**_." she sang back with a dark smile.

She was happy to be out with her friends but she was not looking to deal with any man tonight. Well, except for one but that wasn't relevant at the moment…

"Oh, come on, Jayje. He's cute and he doesn't have a bit of Creole in him. He looks Nordic…"

"I'm not here to get some. I'm here to dance, spend time with my friends and drink Cuervo until I puke. _**You**_ can go talk to him if you want."

Garcia made to insist further but Morgan had distracted her with an offer to dance that she accepted immediately. She scooted into the middle of the booth and a basket of chicken strips, French fries, and mozzarella sticks was brought to her by a returning from the dart game Hotch.

"Eat. It'll help with the hangover." he simply said before snagging a chicken strip.

JJ chuckled and slowly dug in, not wanting to drop anything on anyone's purse or jacket…or his lap. Damn, he smelled good…

"So…I've yet to hear you weigh in on what happened with Will. I know that you know, Aaron. I'm sorry for not telling you."

She would have to thank Garcia for the no last name rule. His first name felt sweet on her tongue…and so did the blend of mozzarella and chicken. She had been famished…

"It's okay. And as for Will, I figured that you didn't want to talk about it."

'That hasn't stopped everyone else." she responded with heavy bitterness.

"I'm not like everyone else." he replied with more heavy but no bitterness.

JJ met his gaze and noted how beautiful his eyes were. They were usually forgotten about in the hustle and bustle of the BAU but they were a unique shade of brown, almost amber but not. Kind of like them. _**Almost**_ but not. After his divorce, they had started to get closer and it had frightened her. As Will proved, her relationships always ended on a bad note and breaking up with Hotch would hurt the whole unit, not just them. So, she had latched onto Will's attentions and…well, now look where she was. A devoted single mom and the pity subject of the FBI. Great…

She made to look away but a very gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Not everyone's going to break your heart, JJ." he said sweetly, breaking through her walls.

"_**You**_ wouldn't.", she brought out, the alcohol truly kicking in and loosening her tongue. "T- that's why I ran…you know, got with Will and everything? I regret doing that… I mean, well… it wasn't _**all**_ bad… and-and I have Henry and that's something that I would _**never**_ _**ever**_ undo because that's my baby boy but…it felt like Will was a placeholder, a substitute…a pseudo soul mate… Am I making sense? I'm wasted so I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't…"

"You're making perfect sense. I…I thought you didn't want me at all."

"That's _**never**_ been a problem. 'S what I do or in this case, _**don't**_ do about it that causes the problems." she slurred sadly, now thoroughly smashed.

"Hey, it takes two to tango or to _**not**_ tango, in our case. I could've said something but I didn't.", he pointed out, comforting her like he always did. Such a good man…

"You're sayin' something now…well, at leas' I think you are. I…I need to go home, now. 'M sleepy. How tipsy are you?"

"Not at all. I've been too busy trying to come up with an excuse to talk to you to even _**think**_ of drinking." he replied with endearing self depreciation. "Want me to take you home?"

"Mm-hm…an' I want you to stay too. N-not for sex because I'm too drunk…"

His laugh was nice. He should do it more often….

"…but just 'cause. Although, I wouldn't mind havin' sex with you, Aaron. I _**really **_wouldn't. Jus' when I'm sober…Thanks…" she yawned as he wrapped her in his hoodie.

"You don't have to thank me, Jennifer." he murmured before picking her up like a bride.

Mmm…he smelled so good and felt good too. Perfect for sleeping…sleep would be nice, especially if he kept holding her in his strong arms… was that Reid and Emily kissing over there? It looked like it but since she was thoroughly drunk, JJ couldn't be sure…

She'd ask Garcia later.

_**/**_

This was not his bed. Hell, this wasn't even his _**house**_…

Okay, time to take stock. He wasn't in his office because he was in a bed and not that horribly uncomfortable couch, reassuring him that he was indeed in a residence. There was not an UnSub around or he'd already be fighting them or talking to them.

10 fingers, 10 toes, 2 eyes, 9 scars, and his genitals were intact and accounted for. But, where was he? And where were the ones he cared about?

Jack was safe at his aunt's. Reid and Prentiss were doing unspeakable things to each other at Reid's after their (not so) shocking kiss in the club. Morgan had gone to Garcia's to crash and infuriate Lynch when he eventually showed up. Dave had been literally tangled up with the redhead at the bar and JJ…

His eyes snapped open and saw her stretched out on her stomach next to him, only a pair of pink and white striped panties covering her. Oh. He was at JJ's. _**He was at JJ's!**_ Checking, he saw that he was still in his shirt and jeans so they hadn't slept together when she had invited him home with her. He couldn't help the slight bit of disappointment but even if she had wanted to last night, he wouldn't have touched her.

Hotch thought that men who took advantage of women when they were under the influence deserved to be castrated. Besides, she said that she wanted to be sober when she had sex with him like she really wanted to.

Knowing that she really wanted to made him grin like a madman.

A quiet groan escaped her and she said into the still morning, "Whoever you are, I hope you're Aaron Hotchner and I hope you have some ibuprofen on you because it feels like rhinos are break dancing in my head."

"Morning, JJ." Hotch chuckled. Sleepy and still kinda drunk JJ was very amusing…

"Ugh…if you say so. Where's my bra…and the rest of my clothes?"

"Downstairs. You came in and started stripping immediately which was quite the view, if I do say so myself."

She chuckled ruefully and replied politely, "I'm glad you liked it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be puking up my liver." before bolting into the master bathroom.

He winced at the sounds of her liver and what sounded to be her lungs hitting the toilet basin but climbed out of her very comfortable bed in search of clean clothes for her. The top drawer yielded some silk pajamas with butterflies all over them...and matching underwear. Deciding not to dwell on that too much, he entered the room and saw her brushing her teeth vigorously.

He set the clothes down on the counter and turned on the shower, setting it to the optimal temperature.

She smiled around her Spinbrush and he said, "I'm going to go forage for food downstairs. When your liver grows back, you can join me."

Even when muffled by Colgate and the shower, her laugh was beautiful.

_**/**_

After she was cleaned up (with a brand new liver) and his foraging turned into waffles, they ended curled up under a blanket in front of an Adventure Time marathon. Her phone had been on conference call from about 10AM on because everyone had seen Hotch carry her out like a white knight and wanted details…

No, she and Hotch didn't have sex last night. Yes, sex was a viable option. Yes, they were still going to be together after the clothes came back on. Yeah, yeah, about time…what was up with you and Emily in the club, Spence? Really…huh…that's weird but not too shocking. You two have had a thing between you for like ever… Well, I'm happy for you both…bye, Spence… Did Morgan and Lynch fight yet? They did… like with _**fists?**_ Awesome…who won? Oh, of _**course**_, Morgan won. Are you two getting together finally? Hello? …He's still there, isn't he…Good…okay, bye… So, you like redheads, Dave?…Morgan better watch out…

It was dying down now, which was fortunate because one couldn't enjoy having a Hotch keep you warm if they were on the phone…

"Mm-hm…okay, I'll tell him….all right. See you Monday, Rossi. He got you two an appointment with Strauss first thing Monday."

"Fun.", he deadpanned, making her nudge his side.

"It shouldn't be too painful. The nice Wizard of Oz gave her a heart and everything." JJ soothed as she nuzzled into the dark side of the moon.

"The Ice King has a heart and he's still sadistic and desperate for the affection he never got from his mother."

"You're profiling a cartoon."

"It's a cartoon worth profiling. Most of them are. Although Spongebob...he's the worst children's television UnSub I've ever seen... and that includes Pee-Wee Herman.", he declared seriously, causing her to nearly fall off the couch laughing and a brilliant smile to light up his face.

He should smile more often and he should let his wicked sense of humor come out and play too. The fact that he only did it around her was pretty awesome, though. His arms went further around her and she moved even closer to him, putting their faces less than a foot apart. One of his large hands went to the small of her back and her hair fell forward like a shroud as she finally, finally kissed him.

Due to their renewed connection, things got quickly out of hand…well, out of clothes and soon they were heading up the stairs, a trail of discarded clothing behind them like a comet's tail.

She was sure that she'd be seeing stars soon.

_**/**_

Her lips traced each scar lovingly, making tears prick the back of his eyes.

There was no pity in her actions, just acceptance. Her eyes were soft and liquid as he pulled her back up. Her lips were sweet and yielding against his, letting him drink his fill of her. Hotch put her underneath him and easily unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts to his gaze again. They were creamy and firm and fit perfectly in his hands. She moaned and arched fluidly into the touch, pushing her light pink nipples against his palms. When his mouth replaced them, she cried out and shivered, removing his jeans and boxers swiftly and chucking them towards the door.

"Impatient, much?" he hissed as she wrapped her hand around him.

"Do you want to die, Hotchner?"

"Not for a while."

"Then, shut up and do me. 5 years is enough foreplay for me."

His body roared in agreement and her panties met the same fate as his pants. When they joined, she screamed his name and he kissed her fiercely, biting and bruising her lips. He had always dreamed of making that composed little mouth of hers his. She may be able to cover the marks with lip stick but he would know they were there because of him.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and he brought a hand up to the headboard to leverage himself deeper. JJ squirmed, whimpered, and bucked underneath him, making him start to lose control. She was tight to the point of pain, soaked, and so warm, so silky soft…

"_**Harder**_…oh Aaron, harder…please…" she demanded through gritted teeth.

Harder? Oh, yes, harder. That was a good idea and maybe doing this…

Her scream sounded like it was torn out of her chest and her legs went around his hips possessively as he did it again and again.

…would be a better idea. Dear god…

_**/**_

She lay wheezing on his chest, satisfaction raging through her body.

"JJ?"

"Mmm…after what you just did to me, you can call me Jennifer. Jesus, Aaron…"

He chuckled shyly and wrapped an arm further around her waist.

"Are you…where do we go from here?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want to be with you." he replied bluntly, causing yet another smile to curve her lips.

"Then, we're in agreement."

She rested her head further on his chest and drifted towards slumber.

Of all the things she had expected when she had yielded to Garcia's demands, ending up in Aaron Hotchner's arms where she had wanted to be was on the bottom of the list. Hell, it hadn't even been _**on**_ the list.

She was happy that it did though.

She belonged with him.


End file.
